Wireless computing devices may communicate with other wireless computing devices by exchanging radio frequency (RF) communication signals. As an example, such a wireless computing device may exchange (e.g., transmit and/or receive) RF communication signals by use of a wireless communications module of the wireless computing device. Transmitted power output of the wireless communications module may directly impact wireless performance, with higher transmitted power output limits allowing the wireless computing device to achieve greater throughput and/or broader wireless coverage (e.g., enhanced coverage areas).